Escape
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: YugixManaDMG. Yugi finds out a secret that finally pushes him over the edge. While in the process of running away, a very special young woman comes to his aid. Will they make a new start? !CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Escape **

By: LowFlyer1080

AN- This story may be considered a one-shot, however, if the reviews are good, I might consider making it into a chapter story. Other than that, it's fairly straight forward.

Words in _italics_ are thoughts

Words in /…/ are mentally spoken.

Rated PG for some slight angst.

* * *

Ever since Yami had regained his powers and been awarded with his own body after Battle City, Yugi had been sort of left by the way side. The world now knew a new King of Games, Yami. Even his own grandfather had sort of forgot about him. Yugi had quit playing Duel Monsters, turning to a new passion. Street racing. After seeing The Fast and The Furious and 2Fast 2Furious, along with Gone in 60 Seconds, he had fallen in love with cars. One of the basic needs for a human now exerted itself in this young man. The need for speed.

One night, he awoke to the sound of a shutting door, and hushed voices. He looked at his clock.

'_12:08? Who the hell would be out this late?'_ he wondered as he got out of bed, slipping on his slippers and crept to his closed door and listened.

"Are you sure no one will hear us?" a female voice whispered.

"Positive. Solomon is staying at Aruthr Hawkin's house tonight, catching up on old times." A man replied.

"What about Yugi?"

"He's supposed to be with Solomon."

'_I recognize those voices.'_ Yugi thought.

"You do have protection, don't you Yami?" the girl asked seductively.

"Yes Tea. Let's take this upstairs to my room." He replied.

'_I can't believe him! He knew I had a crush on Tea and he promised to help me!'_ Yugi thought as a single tear slipped down his cheek, _'I can't take this anymore. I've got to get out of here.'_

He waited for his two friends, now ex-friends, to go down the hall and close the bedroom door. He quickly got dressed, packed a few changes of clothes in a duffel bag and grabbed a ticket from his dresser. He had known this day would come since Yami had been awarded his own body. He had bought an open ticket to Miami, Florida.

_'There's nothing left for me here anymore. I have no other place to go. I've heard that street racing has grown a lot since The Fast and The Furious and its sequal had come out. Maybe I can find someone in Florida to help me start.'_

Yugi had won a fair amount of money at Battle City that he had exchanged for American money at Domino City Bank. He stuffed it all in a backpack, about fifteen thousand total, and headed for the door. Before he left, he felt like something was calling to him. He walked over to his desk and stared down at his deck. He felt like one of the cards was begging not to be left behind.

_'Heart of the Cards, show me what I need to see.'_

He picked up the top card and placed it face down on his desk without looking at it. He did it again, placing the second card to the right of the first. A third card was placed below the second, a fourth above the second, and finally a fifth, to the right of the second. The cards, fashioned in a plus-sign, lay before him. He flipped the first card.

_'Maha Vailo. It has a hidden power. Yami was my hidden power. This card must represent my past.'_

He flipped the second card.

_'Arduous Decision. I'm facing a big choice right now. To stay and continue to suffer or leave and start anew. This must represent my present. These three final cards each reveal a different path. I can only choose one.'_

"Reveal my future to me, Heart of the Cards." He whispered.

He flipped the fifth card.

_'Change of Heart. The cards tell me that I shall return. But when I do, remains unseen.'_

He drew the top card from his deck. Dark Magician Girl.

_'This is the one crying out to me. She doesn't want to be left behind.'_

/No, Yugi. Please don't leave me alone/

"What!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

The card glowed for a second and the Dark Magician Girl appeared before him, large as life.

"I need you, Yugi. We all need you." She gestured towards Yugi's deck, separate from Yami's.

"But, how can you appear like this?"

"It is too difficult to explain. But in the simplest form, the Egyptian Gods answered my plea. I traded my immortality as a Duel Monster to become human. I couldn't leave you, Master. I just couldn't stand to see you in pain."

"Thank you."

"Please, call me Mana. Do not give up on the cards. Your deck and your cards respect you. Please do not leave them behind."

"What about those five?"

"I tried to keep them with us. We all tried. But they wouldn't listen. So through the Heart of the Cards, they were placed at the top of the deck. Leave them, for they no longer respect you."

"I'm scared Mana. I'm scared of what will happen when I leave."

"So am I, Yugi. So am I. But remember, I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave your side." She embraced him, still clad in her Duel Monster clothes.

"C'mon. Let's get going."

"What about your clothes, Mana?"

In a purple flash, she was dressed in a snug fitting pair of blue jeans, a white tube top, and black combat boots, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk took my immortality, however they allowed me to keep some of my magic."

Yugi nodded and the two left. They snuck quietly down the stairs and out the door, escaping into the night.

There on Yugi's desk, in the light of the moon, were five Duel Monsters cards. Maha Vailo, Arduous Decision, and Change of Heart; the last two remaining face down.

* * *

End (possibly)

AN- So, tell me what you think. And if you liked it enough, I might consider making it into a chapter story. And please, read and review my other story, Battle City: Alternate Timeline. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape, Chapter 2  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Yugioh. All I do own are a few thousand Yugioh cards, a Yugioh blanket, and...this ratty ass computer that's so old I'm writing these stories with Microsoft Works. Yeah I know, pretty sad isn't it?

A/N- Okay, you convinced me. Here's a quick little second chapter to Escape. I know it's not very long, but hey, it should develop something or other...I'm droning on and on. Whatever, just read the fic.

'' - thoughts  
""- talking

* * *

Yami woke up, Tea curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He padded down the hall, noticing that the door to Yugi's room was left ajar. 

'Strange. He never leaves the door open.'

Yami went to shut the door, but stopped when he saw the cards on Yugi's desk.

"What the?" Yami glanced around the room as he slowly made his way toward the desk.

"Tea? TEA! Get up now!" Yami called out.

A moment later, Tea walked rushed in, wrapped in one of Yami's bedsheets.

"What is it, love"  
"Yugi's gone." "What?" she looked around. A duffle bag and some clothes were missing, along with Yugi's deck and duel disk. She noticed the five cards on the desk.

"What are those"  
"Yugi used his deck to predict the future. This card is the first to be put face down." he pointed to Maha Vailo, "Followed by this one, this one, this one, and the last one here." he finished, pointing out the cards in their respective order.

"I don't understand"  
"The first card shows your past. Yugi's was Maha Vailo"  
"It's hidden strength..." she whispered.  
"The second card shows the present." Yami pointed to Arduous Decision, "He was facing a huge choice. One that we forced upon him." he finally realized.  
"What about that one"  
"Change of Heart shows only that he will return. How, when, and why he will return as well as what he will be like remain unknown"  
"What do the two face downs represent"  
"The third, fourth, and fifth cards show three different paths. A duelist may only choose one. Yugi chose to reveal the fifth card"  
"What did you mean when you said we forced this choice on him?"

Yami walked to the window, a tear slipped down his cheek as he shook his head.

"He heard us last night, Tea. I was trying to help him win your heart, but I found myself falling for you and I lost track of my purpose. He wasn't with Solomon last night. He was here. We crushed his heart. I crushed his heart. We've payed less and less attention to him, all but ignoring him completely. And this is how we repay him after he sacrificed so much for all of us."

"Yami, what do the other two cards represent!" Tea yelled at him.

He walked back over as he replied, "They reveal paths that have now been avoided."

Yami flipped the third card, the one above Arduous Desicion, and gasped.

"Reaper of the Cards!" "What does that mean?" Tea was now beginning to get a little frightened.  
"Death. Had Yugi flipped this over, he would have known there was no hope. He would have still left, but would have died while doing so"  
"Oh my god." Tea was horrified.

Yami reached a shaking hand towards the fourth card.  
"No! Don't flip it!" Tea begged, her hand grabbing Yami's wrist.  
"Tea. I must know. I need to know." Yami gently removed Tea's hand from his wrist.  
"Alright." she relented.

Yami flipped over the final card. Card number four.

"The Cheerful Coffin." his voice was emotionless as he sat down hard in the desk chair. Tea looked into his eyes and saw a dark void that was completely empty of everything.

"Why is it upside down?" Tea asked, shakily.  
"When rightside up, any number of people close to the person whould meet their end at the hands of that person. When upside down, however, it stands for one thing. And one thing only."

Tea now looked beyond horrified, afraid to ask what it meant. Yami however, told her anyway.

"Suicide"  
"Oh, my god, we have to find him!" Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Tea! Listen to me!" Yami jumped to his feet and gripped her arms, "He flipped neither the Reaper nor the Coffin! Thus he will return to us"  
"Are you sure"  
"The cards never lie."

They stood there in stunned silence. Tea was staring off, tears silently slipping down her cheek. Yami stared at the now fully revealed cards.

Maha Vailo, the hidden strength.  
Arduous Decision, an impossible choice.  
Change of Heart, a future return.  
Reaper of the Cards, death is coming.  
The Cheerful Coffin, upside down for Suicide.  


* * *

To be continued...

A/N- I know it was short, but hey, it's somthing. Questions, Comments, Reviews? Flames will be redirected back to the sender via my personal 'Bodyguard' , the Dark Magician Girl, and her Magic Cylinders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape: Chapter 3  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_Author's Note:_** Wow, been a while since I updated THIS one. And looking back on it, chapter two was really short…and really lacking on the description too… Damn I suck Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not sure how long I'll make this story or when it'll be completed either. Oh, and one more note:

_**I PWN. TEH END!**_

LF1080: -Huggles the Dark Magician Girl- Squishy and soft and pillowy. I think I'll take a nap. -snuggles into her chest and falls asleep-

DMG: T-T -sigh- oh well. Guess I'm saying the **_DISCLAIMER:_** then. **LowFlyer1080 does not own Yu-Gi-OH!, so now you greedy f---s can't sue us. thhbppttt :P**

LF1080: -mumbling in his sleep- Mmmm, no thanks, I don't like government cheese. -unconsciously fluffs DMG's bountiful chest like two pillows and snuggles back in-

DMG: -thinks to herself- W_hy do I put up with this shit?_

LF1080: -mumbling in his sleep- Because I love you.

* * *

Yugi and Mana made it to the Domino Airport with an hour to spare, making their way through security and baggage check-in before heading for their gate. Yugi looked downtrodden and Mana noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Master Yugi? You look so sad." The taller woman asked, putting her arm around the shorter Yugi, pulling him close as they walked. Her heart nearly exploded with joy as she saw and felt him wrap his arms around her waist and squeeze her gently.  
"I was just thinking about this morning. So much has happened since I woke up, I'm not sure if I even want to come back. But if Change of Heart appeared as my future, I know I will return here. I just don't want to think about why, that's all. And yet, I can't help it." Yugi confessed as he stopped and turned to the beautiful woman in his arms.  
"Everything will be alright, my master. I will not abandon you. And neither will your deck. Come whatever may, we will always be there for you. I will always be there for you." She whispered in his ear as she held him.

They stood like that, attracting a few stares but not caring in the least. Yugi felt so safe in Mana's arms. His mind was telling him this was a bit strange. Not more than six hours ago, this young and attractive woman was nothing more than a picture on a trading card. But he knew better. After all his experiences, he knew it was more than a game. There was magic involved. And even though the Dark Magician Girl was a Dark-type monster, she had a heart of gold. It felt so good to be with her, and he was happy knowing that she would always be with him. Of all his cards, even his signature card, the powerful Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl had always been the most precious to him. He never really knew why, but she was. He blushed as he felt her hold tighten slightly, squeezing his face closer to her soft and bountiful assets, before letting go.

"We must be on our way, Master. Our plane will be leaving soon. Although it would be faster if I just teleported us, flying is less dangerous."  
"Why is that? There are plane crashes all the time." Yugi asked as they both picked up their carry-on bags once again and began walking toward the terminal.  
"If I cannot see where I am teleporting to, or see an up-to-date picture of where I'm going, or have a memory of the place, I could wind up teleporting right into a wall or building or tree. And that'd end the trip real fast. Plus I've always wanted to fly on a plane. It looked so fun whenever I watched them from the Shadow Realm."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at that. Mana smiled as she finally saw him looking better for once on this day that had started out so terribly for her young master. She would do her best to make sure his life was filled with nothing but joy.

* * *

They reached the terminal and handed their tickets to the stewardess before walking down the loading ramp and into the plane. The unlikely couple found their seats, close to the front of the plane, just in front of the wings and sat down. Yugi, having flown before, gave Mana the window seat.

"Since you've never flown before, I'll let you have the window seat. The view at night from the plane is amazing. All you can see are patches of sparkling lights from the towns and cities below." Yugi was animated as he talked about his past experiences flying. Mana listened intently, hanging on his every word. They quieted down a few minutes later as the flight attendant addressed the passengers.

"Welcome to Tokyo Air, flight number 666, non-stop to Hawaii International Airport, United States. An in-flight movie will be shown, headphones can be found in the seatbacks of the row in front of you. Our estimated flight time is 5 hours. Snacks and drinks will be offered once we reach our cruising altitude of 32,000 feet. We'd like to thank you for choosing Tokyo Air. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight." A pretty blonde stewardess, her hair done up in dual odangos and pigtails said over the microphone. She hung up and moved toward the cockpit, disappearing behind the curtain. A few moments later another announcement was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Lt. Commander Rinato Katahari. I hope you all enjoy the flight. Please take a minute to familiarize yourself with the overhead consoles. In the case of an emergency, oxygen masks will drop down in front of you for your use. Should anything happen, please remain calm and don't panic. Once again, myself and the crew would like to thank you for flying Tokyo Air. We will be taking off shortly as I have just been given clearance from the tower to taxi toward the runway. Please sit back and enjoy the ride."

Through the insulated sides of the plane, Yugi, Mana, and the passengers heard the engines wind up as the plane slowly moved forward. Mana and Yugi watched the tarmac slide smoothly under the plane as they taxied toward the end of the runway. The plane turned and stopped, sitting at the end of the tarmac as the final confirmation for take-off was cleared. The captain came over the intercom again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Tokyo Tower has reported in. The skies are clear, wind is negligible. Perfect weather for flying. We've been cleared for take-off. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables and seatbacks are in their upright and locked positions. We'll begin once this is completed."

Yugi turned to Mana and helped her get strapped in. Unfortunately, this required him leaning over her to reach around for the belt, which, as she leaned back, put his face almost square in between her breasts. A blush came to his face as he grabbed the belt and brought it across her waist, clicking it in place and cinching it down.

"Is it too tight?" Yugi shyly asked.  
"No, it's perfect." Mana said, blushing herself.  
"Good." Was all he replied as he strapped himself in. He turned back to the blonde woman a stupidly silly grin on his face. "This is my favorite part of flying, other than being up in the air at night. Take off."

Mana grinned at him as he smiled back. Just then, they were both forced back in their seats as the engines of the plane roared suddenly to life, making Mana jump and grab Yugi's hand. The tarmac began to slide faster and faster underneath them as she watched out the window, a look of pure delight on her face. Suddenly, the nose tilted up and the ground began to slowly fall away. They were airborne! The plane banked to the left and slowly circled the airport, giving Mana and Yugi a perfect view of the ground as they came around, rising higher and higher. Yugi glanced down at their hands. Mana noticed this and, a furious blush on her face, moved to pull her hand away. Without even thinking, Yugi followed her hand, and caught it in his gentle grasp once again, this time threading their fingers together in a lover's hold. He blushed as well and turned to look straight ahead. Mana blushed again and turned to look back out the window. Inside her heart was fluttering. Yugi's hand was warmer than she had thought; his touch was gentle. She smiled inwardly. He had so much courage and so much devotion. Even after all that had transpired that day, he was still the same old Yugi. She felt her love for him grow inside her at this.

Mana's hand was soft and gentle, Yugi noticed as he took her hand again, and it was very warm. He felt a flutter in his chest as he captured her hand, preventing its retreat. He recognized it for what it was; he had gotten them around Tea. But never like this before. This was stronger, and lasted for a greater amount of time. His mind could hardly believe what his heart was telling him. He was falling for Mana! The Dark Magician Girl! A beautiful young woman who up until 8 hours ago, had been nothing more than a picture on a trading card. But as he remembered, she had always held a special place in his eyes. He recalled the duel with Strings, when he faced down the all powerful Slifer the Sky Dragon. How he had sent Mana into battle against the beast and the fear he felt that she would very likely be killed. He remembered the sharp stab of pain in his chest when she had been cut down by Slifer's Thunderforce attack. He pulled his deck out of his carry-on with his free right hand and set it down on the tray-table he had folded down from the seat in front of him. Mana watched, quietly, as he gently sorted through the deck until he found the card he was looking for: one of the three Egyptian Gods, the card that had destroyed Mana in that duel. Slifer the Sky Dragon stared up at him from the card.

"I didn't want to send you into battle against Her that day, Mana. I swear to God I did not." Yugi whispered as he looked down at the divine-beast type in his hand.  
"You did what you had to do, my master. I hold no ill will against you for that. Even from the card graveyard I watched you battle against a god. I knew in my heart you would win, and you did."  
"But you shouldn't have had to pay the price for it. I know that after a duel all cards are returned to the deck, but still…" a single tear found its way to the young man's face as he continued, "it was too high a price."

Mana did not know what to say in return, so she just squeezed his hand gently and covered their hands with her other one. Yugi placed Slifer down on the tray and searched through his deck a little further, finding the other two gods, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. He placed them next to Slifer. Mana and Yugi could both feel the power of the cards flowing off them like the chilled air from off a cold glass in a warm, humid room. After Yami and Yugi had separated, Yugi had let Yami take the Egyptian God cards. But each time he summoned the beasts in a duel against his opponent, for some reason, they would not obey him. They did not do anything but stand there. Yami finally gave up and gave them back to Yugi. They had not been played since.

"They spoke to me, Master Yugi. When they appeared before me to release me from my Duel Monster form, they spoke to me. They would not obey the Pharaoh because of the way he and his friends began treating you. The Gods of Egypt are yours…and yours alone to command. They will no longer follow anyone else. Not Marik, not Yami, not Pegasus, not Shaadi or Ishizu or even Seto Kaiba; they will only respond to you, master."

"I don't think I have the strength to ever summon them if I ever duel again. I'm not sure I deserve to have command over such power…" Yugi whispered, as the two stared down at the three cards. Yugi sighed before shuffling them gently back into his deck and putting it in his inside jacket pocket. "I'm not sure of anything anymore…" he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. But still, his hand held Mana's, and Mana accepted Yugi's actions as a sign that the topic was no longer open for discussion. She squeezed his hand reassuringly once more before turning to look back out the window at the passing clouds, the sky growing steadily darker as the plane raced across the sky away from the sun. The entire flight to Hawaii, they rode like that, fingers intertwined as they held hands. Each lost in their respective thoughts.

* * *

End Chapter 3.

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the long time coming update, but I hope this chapter redeems me for the past two which weren't worth shit. Questions, comments, reviews are all welcome. Flames will be redirected back to sender via my sexy fantasy girlfriend, the Dark Magician Girl, and her Magic Cylinders.


End file.
